Tears
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: After all the abuse and many tears, she gave one last breathe and everything just seem to went away even her fears


Title: Tears

Summary: After all the abuse and many tears, she gave one last breathe and everything just seem to went away even her fears

a/n: Me being emo because my heart been broken/shattered/rip to pieces/step on/and spit on. Don't be expecting any added chapters, Going one-shot for a while til I am back on my feet.

Bubbles never knew she could go through much pain. Her words were unheard, nothing between her and her love remained the same. She tried to talk, tried to do things fun, and tried to make him feel like he was the one.

But her words didn't go through never touch his stone heart. Bubbles spent hour on end trying to please her man but every little thing she tried failed. Even the sex wasn't good enough; it was short and ended up in an argument in bed. Bubbles work late at night working on a steal metal rod earning dollars by dollars putting food on the table, paying half the rent, and other needs.

But her boyfriend didn't care, his words tore right through her heart. Bubbles work from night to night, spinning and dancing. Topless or nude or clothed, she try to socialize try to connect with her co-workers but even them will just laugh and say

"He's just using him, just leave."

It's the same thing her sisters said, they spoke so badly of him and all of it true but she kept ignoring their words, she knew there was some good in Butch. She knows because she loves him so much, that even her own life didn't matter. She would do anything and everything for him, she beg for him, cried for him, and even lick his own cum off the floor when he jacks off. She wore a tight collar, she walked with a leash on, she took every whipping or beating that come her way, she kneel for hours by his side, and she did ever kinky thing Butch thought up. Even a threesome, Butch spent more time with the other girl then Bubbles and she was the girlfriend.

Bubbles was never too happy to get off the city bus to her dingy apartment she shared with him. Even the place was so depressing and sad. She cooked breakfast in silence and when Butch comes home, she severed him his meal. She only ate a little in the morning and sleep til 5 in the evening; she ate a bit of lunch and has dinner at the strip club. It was the same routine every day for the last 6 months in their 9 month relationship until one night she met him.

She was working late night and then his eyes caught hers, blue eyes and red eyes meet for a minute then Bubbles went back to her dancing. After work there he was again, this time he was sitting on the bar stool, with a small smile. Bubbles gave him a small greeting but then he reach for her hand.

They talked for hours and Bubbles came home late, she never felt so happy before. So she kept meeting him more and more. Butch was suspicious and kept asking, when Bubbles refuses to do so. She was gagged and whipped into submission. The tear spill from her cheeks and her juices spill from her pussy, her naked body was laced with red marks and sore. But she ignored the bruises and marks, covering them with tubes of makeup but Brick notice the tears in her eyes, how unshed they were like she wanted to cry but she's holding them in.

Brick took her out more, he tried to touch her and hug her but she seems to bunch up and whimper. Brick waited and waited til she open herself more but he could see how much pain she was going through, how hard her current relationship is. He wanted to sweep her away from it, he tried but Bubbles denied and ran back to that heartless monster.

Eventually one night, everything went a bit heated from a simple hug to a kiss, to a deeper passionate kiss, touching, stripping, and the sound of skin hitting on skin. It was something both of them wanted so badly, Brick was so happy he could give something so wonderful to Bubbles after the way she has been treated. Kissing every scar and bruise that was left on her frail, pale body. Bubbles smiled softly as she stroke Brick's long red hair, then Brick had to leave to get another surprise for Bubbles. A ring to insure that he would whisk her away from the nightmares and the pain.

While he was gone, Bubbles began to pant heavily and sweat more than usual, she has taken many pills as soon as Brick's footsteps fade from his condo. She find every pill she could and swallowed them quickly insuring her death was fatal and yet peaceful. She was glad she has open herself to Brick even though she cannot do more for him, she cant go any further in life with the scars, her past, and the bruises.

Bubbles began to shed her very last tears as she silently passed away in a deep slumber. Leaving everything behind, even her fears.


End file.
